


The Celebration

by Supercorp_Lover



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bar/Pub, Bikers, Blow Jobs, Creampie, Cunnilingus, Doggy Style, F/F, Fame, Female Ejaculation, First Meetings, Girl Penis, Kara Danvers Has a Penis, Large Cock, Motorcycles, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-16
Updated: 2019-11-16
Packaged: 2021-02-07 10:04:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21456253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Supercorp_Lover/pseuds/Supercorp_Lover
Summary: Kara is the best MotoGp driver in the world and after winning a race she goes to a bar to celebrate by herself. While there she meets a fan and things heat up.
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Comments: 26
Kudos: 478
Collections: 4sk





	The Celebration

It was nighttime in National City and the moon was out into the sky.

Kara entered the bar and sat down next to a woman. Since none of her friends would throw a party, she decided to go out and celebrate on her own.

"Welcome." The bartender said to her.

"A double bourbon. Neat." Kara said to the bartender.

The bartender turns away to get her order. The woman looks at her and smiles .

"Are you Kara Danvers? Like the best motoGP rider in the world?" The woman asked her with a bright smile on her face.

"You've heard of me?" She questioned as she got her drink.

"I am a big fan of yours. Congratulations on your win." The woman said.

"You saw the race?" Kara said.

"Yeah of course. Are you celebrating with anyone?" The woman asked her.

"No, my friends are not coming." Kara replied. "I'm going to celebrate by myself."

"Am I bothering you then?"

She gasped and then responded to her question.

"No! Of course not!" Kara replied.

"Here's to you. Congratulations , Kara." The woman said to her.

"Thank you..." Kara started to say.

"Lena. Lena Luthor"

"Thank you Lena. That's a beautiful name." Kara said smiling sweetly. 

“Thank you.” Lena said giving her a small smile.

The two clinked their glasses and took a sip of their drinks. Lena had something in mind.

"I was thinking..." Lena said.

"Thinking about what?" Kara asked her.

"I was wondering if you would like to go back to your place with me. " Lena smirked.

"Um...I don't know..." Kara stammered.

"Hmm..." Lena sighed.  
She bent a little and giving Kara a good view down her low cut red dress.

From that angle Kara could clearly see Lena's cleavage. And she wasn't wearing a bra. Just the sight of that made her aroused enough. Lena snapped her out of her dream world.

"That's a shame. Are you sure?" Lena said with a seductive smirk. 

Not being able to resist the sight anymore, Kara had no choice but to answer her question.

"Now that i'm thinking about it, sure. Why not?" She said.

“Let's get out of here.” Lena whispered in Kara's ear.

Kara quickly stood up, pulled out some cash and left them on the bar. She turned around, took Lena's hand and led them outside.

“My apartment is a few minutes away.” Kara said and led her to her motorcycle. It was a black and red Kawasaki Ninja. 

Kara got on the bike and turned to look at Lena. Lena was standing there watching her. 

"That's so hot. " she said, her mouth agape and her pupils dilated. 

"Come on. Hop on." Kara told her with a smirk and she immediately obeyed. 

They took off for Kara's house. When they arrived they dismounted the bike and headed to the elevator.

It wasn't long before both Kara and Lena met in a very passionate kiss. Kara was now suddenly surrounded by those pink strawberry-flavored lips. Kara moved her hands down and started to squeeze Lena's hot, sexy ass.

The elevator arrived at the penthouse and they got out. 

By then, the kiss began to ran deeper, forcing both Kara and Lena to tug each other's clothes as they were begging to take them off. In fact, Kara decided to do that for her, leaving her in her pink thong. Kara (who was now lying on the pool table) managed to get a good look at Lena. The sight was arousing. A smirk suddenly appeared on her face as she admired her. Lena stroke the bulge, which was growing inside Kara's pants. 

"Mmmmm, I wonder what you got hiding?" Lena smirked.

She immediately got her hand on the zipper, sliding them down just to see that throbbing ten-inch dick spring out and hitting her on her face. Lena grinned in a very dirty fashion as she started to lick her lips at the sight. 

Grasping the erection, Lena teased the tip of the cock with her tongue, giving it a few teasing licks. And then, she shoved her entire ten inches inside her mouth, tasting her to full pleasure. She bobbed back and forth, experiencing every taste of her erection. It had a fruity taste, like a mixture of bananas and strawberries. Kara embraced that hot feeling of her warm saliva glistening all over her cock. The sight turned both of them on so much.

"Lena...that feels...mmmm..." Kara moaned.

She kept on sucking her while bobbing her head in a very fast pace. After about five minutes, Lena decided to stop before Kara could cum.

"Why did you stop?" Kara panted. 

"I'm not finished yet. I want you to cum three times so I'll be satisfied." Lena smirked.

She then got up, moved to the couch and got on all fours and Kara noticed that her ass was perfect. That sight made her stroke herself.

"I love that ass..."

"I want you to pound me really hard! Now do it!" Lena said.

In a matter of seconds, Kara plunged her hard erection into Lena's wet slit, making them both hiss and moan deeply with pleasure.

"Holy shit, you're so fucking tight!"

"Kara…" Lena moaned "Your cock is so fucking huge."  
She arched her back when Kara hit that sweet spot inside her. 

"Now less talking, more fucking!" Lena smirked.

Kara only nodded as she started pounding Lena hard. The two moaned, hissed and gasped in pleasure. Kara was enjoying the feeling of Lena's inner walls against her hard member while Lena loved Kara's hot cock inside her wet pussy. 

"Oh yeah! Fuck! Mmmmm!" Lena moaned and screamed in pleasure while Kara kept fucking her good as she even started slapping and squeezing her ass cheeks.

"Your ass is hot as hell! I don't want to ever stop!" Kara threw her head back and moaned.

"Keep fucking me until you can't anymore...!" Lena smirked at her. 

Kara understood and went harder and faster, pounding Lena like a jackhammer while she bit her lips hard. The two screamed in pleasure as Kara was soon getting close to having her orgasm.

"S-shit! Lena...I can't hold it much longer!" Kara cried out.

"If so...pull out and spread it all over my ass!" Lena said.

Kara nodded vigorously as she gave a few hard thrusts and quickly pulled out. She stroked her erection fast while Lena shook her ass and rubbed her clit hard, getting closer as well.

"Ohhhhhhh! Shit! Here it comes!"

Soon enough, Kara exploded all over Lena, covering her ass and back with her hot cum while she rubbed herself harder and came all over the couch. She was cumming all over her ass until it was covered up completely.

"OHHHHHHHHHHH! YEAH! Mmmm..." Lena shouted.

"Do you want more?!" Kara asked her seductively.

"Please Kara.. More" Lena begged.  
She got on her back and spread her long legs. Kara got on top of her and positioned her hard erection on her pussy. With both of them sharing another passionate kiss, Kara pushed into a very horny Lena with ease. She didn't start slow, she started thrusting in a hard yet medium pace. To keep this incredible sensation going, Lena started rubbing her clit extra fast, hoping that she would squirt all over Kara's erection.

After several rubs in just three minutes, Lena began to cum.

"OH, I'M GONNA-"

As Lena shouted out those words, she squirted all over her cock. She went into her much deeper and her thrusting increased to lightning fast, banging her non-stop. But seeing her moan gave her an idea. She pulled out of her gently and licked her lips.

"Why did you-"

However, Lena couldn't finish it when Kara took a tender lick on her slit and started eating her wet pussy hard. Lena screamed passionately as she kept licking and sucking her sweet wet slit.

"Mmmmmmm! Ohhhh, Kara! That feels so fucking good!" Lena moaned.

Kara immediately put her tongue tricks to good use, shoving her tongue inside her tight slit. The sensation made Lena's moans to get louder. Kara lubed up two of her fingers with her mouth before diving right into her pussy. She pumped her fingers in and out while she continued to lick her clit. 

After a few more minutes, Lena felt her body started to shake. It was finally time.

"I'm gonna- OHHHHHHHHHH!" Lena screamed as she released her fluids all over Kara's face and mouth. She sucked her pussy dry and swallowed what she had caught, having a very sweet fruity flavor.

"Now...let's finish this!" Kara said as she entered her pussy again with ease and started to go extremely fast. While she did that, she groped and squeezed her breasts. 

However, because of that pleasure, she started shaking as if a huge orgasm was about to come. Kara knew she wasn't gonna last very long and banged her even harder.

After five more minutes, she started to shake like crazy. And it was finally time for her to explode.

"I'm gonna cum!" Kara shouted. "FUCK LENA, I'M GONNA CUM!"

With one final thrust, Kara shot her seed inside of Lena, therefore filling her up. She kept on thrusting slowly so that the entire streams of cum that was shooting inside her would be enough to drip out of Lena's slit.

Kara then pulled out of her as her silky white seed dripped down from her pussy. Lena sighed in pleasure as she kept climaxing, spreading her hot white semen all over her breasts.

"Oh fuck. That's so hot!" Kara smirked as Lena let out a small grin.

About 15 minutes later, the two cleaned themselves up and snuggled on the bed. 

"You're pretty good." 

"You're not so bad yourself." Lena said grinning. 

"Hey.. ummmm…" Kara started nervously. 

"What is it?" She turned to look her in the eyes. 

"Will you go out with me? I mean you don't have to or anything but I really like you and I would like to have a chance to get to know you better. Unless you don't want to. That's totally cool too.." Kara rumbled before she was cut off by Lena's lips on hers. She pulled back smiling softly. 

" Kara...breathe. I like you too and I would love to go out with you. "

Kara grinned brightly and leaned in to kiss Lena. The kiss turned more passionate and they started round two.


End file.
